Afternoon Tea
by despondent
Summary: Snape hates to be interrupted, yet Lupin’s unwanted Afternoon Tea visit ends in enlightenment: Snape learns more about Lupin, Snape learns more about Harry and most importantly, Snape learns more about himself. (One-Shot)


**Afternoon Tea**

**By: Despondentt**

**Summary: **Snape hates to be interrupted, yet Lupin's unwanted Afternoon Tea visit ends in enlightenment: Snape learns more about Lupin, Snape learns more about Harry and most importantly, Snape learns more about himself. (One-Shot)

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"Severus? I hate to intrude but," came the calm voice of Remus John Lupin. He had knocked on the wooden door and had promptly ignored the angry snarl from the room's only occupant. Instead, he had defiantly opened the surprisingly unbolted door and currently, his head was peeping into the room, his eyes flickering to the ram-rod straight figure with oily hair.

Severus Snape was a man with few friends and he was not a person one would call 'sociable'. What made matter's worse- he hated to be disturbed, especially when he was grading papers. "Go away, Lupin, I did not request for your… presence," he said with a sneer as he crossed out a whole paragraph using bright red ink. Remus winced, _the poor student_.

However, he ignored those words and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. The click resounded around the small room triumphantly. Severus looked up, his fine lips coiled into a glare and his deep black eyes sparkling with irritation. "I am afraid you did not hear me, Lupin, get lost. I do not wish to have to attend to you," he said coldly.

Remus once again felt surprised at how the Potion Master could make one feel so worthless and inadequate. However, he shrugged it away. Not knowing how to start, he hesitantly found his voice and said, "I would like to thank you for the potion," he paused, "last full moon. You have no idea how grateful I am," Remus smiled sincerely in gratitude, all the time knowing too well how pathetic he had sounded.

Severus did not look up. "Yes, I know you are thankful. You can now show your gratitude," he paused, "by leaving. The door is there," Severus pointed to the closed door, "I believe." Then, he turned to the unfortunate student's paper before him and vindictively scrawled an 'F' on the parchment, grinning maliciously as he signed his name with a flourish.

"Well?" he said coolly as Remus remained silent and immobile in the chair he had transfigured. "What are you waiting for? Surely you do not lack the brain cells needed to know which door I'm talking about?" Severus did not look up. Instead, he started to scribble on a few choice comments. From the distance away, Remus caught sight of a few words- _inadequate, pitiful, hopeless._

Remus stifled a chuckle. Severus Snape still had not changed. However, it was no time for nostalgia or reminiscence. He sobered up, fully aware that Severus had stopped writing to stare pointedly at him, very much like a hawk surveying its prey. "I want you to tell me about Harry," Remus said finally, "has he been coping well?"

The silence that followed was deafening. For a moment, no one spoke and it seemed even the wall clock had defiantly stopped its ticking. For that few heartbeats, Remus thought that Severus was stunned or speechless, and then the silence was brutally shattered by a strange sound. Severus Snape was laughing.

It was a queer sight. Laughing and Severus did not match, it seemed inappropriately matched. When one thought of Severus Snape, the words oily, sneering, acerbic, came to mind, but one certainly did not think of laughter and smiles. However, it seemed as though Severus had defied his own personality and was at that moment, bent, clutching his stomach in an unusually uncharacteristic gait.

Remus frowned. "I am being serious," he said coolly, "this is not a matter to play with, Severus. You know that and I know that."

Severus still continued to laugh, the sound resounding in the dank air. Remus continued to frown, his lips turned downwards. Finally, the Potion Master stopped and turned up. He stared at Remus in sheer surprise. "And why… are you asking me that? Why are you asking me? Why not ask… Minerva or Albus, for example- they know your _golden boy _better than I do," Severus said somewhat bitterly.

Remus sighed. Trust Severus to hold a grudge, even if the person involved was already dead. At this thought, Remus shook himself to prevent that familiar sadness from growing inside him. He fixed his eyes on Severus. "You know why, Severus, and loathe as I am to bother you," he said sarcastically, "you are quite evidently, the best choice."

Severus sneered. "Sarcasm does not befit you Remus," he paused, relishing Remus's blush, "And I am still curious as to what I have that makes you think I will be the _best choice _for your… predicament."

"You are a good observer," Remus said bluntly. And that _was_ true; Severus had always been a good observer, even when young. He was the type of child that watched, usually wordless, yet his eyes seemed to drink in the surroundings.

_Remus was listening to Professor Green, the herbology professor, drone on and on about the importance of nutrition for plants, however, there was this uncomfortable feeling that overwhelmed him. He turned- only to see Severus Snape, that Slytherin boy, staring at him disconcertingly._

_ His eyes were dark, a deep black, and there was nothing exceptional about them, yet they seemed to stare right into him and even through him, boring a hole through his back, his gaze like sharp lasers cutting through. They were sparkling and intent, and there was an obvious intelligence in them. For a moment, they locked gazes, Severus's black irises peering into his own unconventional brown ones, and they seemed to drink him up, like a muggle child greedily slurping up a can of coke… and then… he looked away._

Yes, even when Severus was young, he had always been a good observer.

"And what makes you think that I will observe… Potter," he spat, shattering Remus's stupor. "What makes you think so? After all, it's not like I have nothing better to do than to… observe…" his lips curled up in distaste, "attention-seeking brats."

Remus felt a burst of anger at Severus's words; however, he stifled them, as he usually did. If there was one thing he prided himself on, it was his good temper. "But, no matter how much you hate him, you will still observe him, Severus," Remus's voice had fallen to a mere whisper, "for you live on that, don't you? You live on that very hate…"

For a moment, Severus was truly stunned. In all his years… he had never expected Remus Lupin of all people to deduce that. It was unlike the mangy werewolf- perhaps he had underestimated the last true marauder after all.

All his life, Severus thought Remus John Lupin to be something like the shadow behind James Potter and Sirius Black, very much like Peter Pettigrew in some ways, mostly in the shadows, but in other ways, he always seemed to exert a certain pressure on the clique. He was like the mother of the group, never outright taking the leadership role, but always keeping them in line. To him, that was where Remus stood- silent, smart but not exceptionally so, intelligent in his kind way, and above all- boring. So there was more to Remus Lupin than what met the eye. He certainly was more astute than he had expected.

Severus pondered over Remus's words for awhile. _You live on that very hate… _the words seemed to echo ceaselessly in his mind.

Remus laughed. It was a short laugh. "It's true, Severus, and that is probably, one of your many shortcomings, the worse of them all. Not because you are cunning, slimy or sneaky- not because you seem to be blessed with the affinity for sending first years into tears, but because you never let go of a grudge… and you live on them… feeding on the hate till it festers you until you become what you are today… isn't that true?" Remus voice was a whisper.

Severus remained flabbergasted and his jaw dropped, coherent speech fleeing him instantly.

"And that's why I know you observe Harry- because it's like oxygen to you. You have to survey him, you _have _to, Harry is the last remnants of that hateful grudge you hold against James Potter…" Remus's voice trailed of.

The Hogwarts Potion Master finally regained his senses. He got up from his chair, and ignored the loud clash that sounded as his wooden chair banged against the hard, cold, cemented floor. His black robes twirled in the air mystically, and he stood as straight as a poker, before looking down on the seated Remus, a glare on his face. Anger pulsated through his veins and shone through his obsidian pupils, his hand quivering with rage and his fist clenched by his side. In barely controllable ire, words formed on his tightly drawn lips, "GET OUT. GET OUT NOW." Severus pointed at the door with a single, pale, shaking finger.

It took Remus a great deal of self control not to pee in his pants and run out of the room squealing. Instead, he held his grown and firmly fixed his eyes on Severus's livid face. "You asked me the reason why, I told it to you," he said firmly, "I think a talk would be in order."

Severus looked shocked for a moment. Again, it never occurred to him that Remus had the guts to say that to him! Then again, however, Remus was indeed a Gryffindor, and the Sorting Hat was never wrong… Perhaps it was in this state of confusion that his mind became addled, he claimed after the meeting, or he was in a temporary state of delusion that caused him to give in to that strangely passive werewolf to sit down.

"Last year was… hard on Harry," Remus started, "and Sirius's death," he nearly choked as a lump formed in his throat, "had affected Harry greatly. I am unsure how he is coping, and as you are in a better position that I am, I beg you to at least tell me whether he is fine." Remus was speaking very formally, and it was only the occasional break in the sentence that showed how truly anxious he was.

Severus resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. _Beg? Since when did Marauders beg? _However, he did not repeat that comment. Instead, Severus's mind started to analytically go through the events that had just occurred. Lupin had surprised him. Lupin had made a request. Lupin had begged him. _Perhaps I should help him just this once… even if it's for no other reason than to prove his point wrong. I certainly do not live on hate. _However, at that thought, Severus found himself questioning his own thoughts. _Or do I?_

However, he ignored his internal dilemma and thought carefully on what he was about to say. "Potter has certainly not lost any of his arrogance," Severus sneered, "a hereditary trait, no doubt about that, but I will not deny that he has changed." At this moment, Severus's mind started to wonder.

_"Potter, can you tell me what are you brewing?" Severus sneered mercilessly. "This- liquid- you are brewing cannot possibly be a mild healing potion. No doubt, should you take this; it will only send you closer to your deathbed faster than your foolishness will." With a swish of his wand, the whole cauldron emptied itself. "Stay back during lunch to redo your potion!" He smiled cruelly, staring at Harry's expression for the slightest flicker or resentment._

_ However, there was none. Instead, Harry stared back at him, his brilliant green eyes locked on his face, and at that moment, Severus flinched. The eyes, once lifeless and sparkling were now a dull emerald, hollow, bitter and empty. _

_ Harry did not say a word, instead, he nodded his head._

_ Throughout the whole lesson, he did not show a single emotion on his face. It remained as it was when he first stepped in for the lesson- eerily blank._

"He has become… more hollow… emotionless… he's distancing himself, I believe, from his two sidekicks, Weasley and Granger," Severus jeered again. "I feel that he is slowly… detaching himself."

He had said it and now that he did, Severus felt himself thinking of what he had really said- was it true? Was Potter really, distancing himself? It was hard to believe that the pompous golden boy would have any feelings other than arrogance… Yet, now that he had told Lupin about it, it suddenly struck Severus that the boy had changed, drastically too, over the past few months. Why hadn't he truly noticed it until now?

Remus slumped into his chair, leaning his bent body against the hard back. He closed his eyes for a moment, rubbing his forehead methodically in circular movements. The wrinkles on his forehead seemed to be more prominent at that moment and the strands of white between the black seemed to stand out in juxtaposition. At that moment, his clothes never seemed more ragged, his face never seemed more aged and his body never seemed wearier.

"I expected this you know, even before I came," Remus said bitterly, "how could Harry have just stepped out of that year unscathed when so many bloody things had happened to him?"

Severus did not know what to feel more surprise over- Remus's bitterness or Remus's choice of language.

"Why is it always him? Why?" Remus continued, in a pleading way. "Why can't… I don't know… fate or something just see that he has had enough to last a lifetime, even two?"

At this, Severus snorted. It was one thing to be bitter; it was a completely different thing to feel pity for the Potter brat. "Stop being ridiculous, Remus, I am sure he has healed by now. He certainly has family to help him…" Severus scoffed.

At this, Remus laughed, a strange, hollow laugh. "Family- you call the Dursleys family? Severus, they made him sleep in a cupboard under a staircase for eleven bloody years… and you call that family?"

Severus had been drinking a glass of water and at that statement, he found himself spitting out a good portion of his gulp, the water droplets sputtering out of his mouth. "A cupboard- are you sure? This is Potter we are talking about- spoilt, pampered, mollycoddled…" Severus said disbelievingly.

Remus laughed again. "Harry is not spoilt, Severus, far from that. Do you know that those… relatives," he spat, "of his make him do all the housework like a house-elf? Haven't you realised how tattered and old his clothes are, always five sizes too big and patched more times than I can count? Haven't you noticed that he always comes back at the start of the year skinny to the point of being malnourished? Don't you know how much they hate him? They call him a _freak_ you know…" Remus said angrily, his voice slowly escalating. "Why can't you see that your idea of Harry is completely," he spat, "utterly," he spat again, "and totally," he yelled, "distorted?"

There was a silence that ensued. Severus digested Remus's tirade like a sponge, assimilating it with rapidness, and then, his face started to turn white, until it became as pale as a sheet. _All this while I've been blaming him for something he isn't… _

It was then when Severus realised he truly needed to deal with his perception problem.

It was also then when Severus realised he had been wronging Harry James Potter for more than 16 years.

_The smallest child was at the end of the row, mostly silent, but his big green eyes flashed across the room occasionally, despite his small crouching nature. He was thin to the point of being stick-like, and his robes hid his huge, XXXL t-shirt and loose baggy jeans folded up seven times. There was a small bruise on his face, growing yellow now, the healing process taking place. He did not talk to anyone; instead, he ignored all and spent the night staring mostly at his shoes._

He had dismissed that as arrogance, what a fool he was.

"I… I… didn't know," Severus said finally, weakly.

"Neither did I, until the second year. Did you know that his relatives had fed him through a cat flap and placed bars over his window? Dumbledore knew… and he had closed one eye…" Remus's voice had turned resentful. "_It's all for his good, _he says."

There was that silence again, and this time, it started to ring in Severus's ears. Desperately, he tried to think of something just to clear that guilt that had overwhelmed in his brain. "There's some more," he blurted, "Ha- no Potter's become more powerful."

Remus looked alerted.

"Greater bursts of raw magic, strengthened intensity of spells, an ease in learning… the other professors have reported it to Dumbledore."

More uneasy silence followed.

"Can he control it?" Remus said finally.

"Very well, and that scares me," Severus said slowly.

_"I heard your godfather died last summer, Potter, serves you damn right! Didn't I tell you that you should never defy the Dark Lord?" Draco taunted maliciously._

_ "And didn't I hear that your father has been sent to Azkaban?" Harry retorted._

_ For a moment, Draco looked furious, and then, he replied, "At least my father is still alive."_

_ After he uttered that statement, Draco instantly regretted it._

_ Harry's face turned dark. His eyes were wide open and they stared at Draco unflinchingly, hatred evident in its shine. Harry's hands were rolled into tight fists and his face was contorted into a mask of utter fury and loathing. And then, suddenly, bright white light started to radiate from Harry's crouched body in masses, shining out, and for a moment, the whole room started to vibrate, glasses falling of the table and shattering on the floor. However, Draco did not notice this; instead, he could only concentrate on one thing- Harry, and that strange blinding white light._

_ And then suddenly, as abrupt as it occurred, it ended. No lasting damage…_

"And it's strange. Potter's not exactly one who… controls his anger well," Severus finished. Remus looked pensive for awhile before speaking.

"I don't know if it's right for me to ask you this… but… do you honestly think that he stands a chance? Against Voldemort?" Remus asked hesitantly.

For a moment, Severus was silent. Did he think that Potter, a teenager and nothing more, really stood a chance against the Darkest Lord of all times? Could Harry really, stand at the battlefield, dueling with the Dark Lord and come out triumphant? Could he?

"I don't know," he said finally, "I really don't know."

Remus nodded his head in affirmation. "Thank you, I have taken too much of your time." Remus took a last sip of his tea from the cup which had mysteriously appeared in the middle of their conversation.

Remus stood up and walked towards the door, unlatching it and walked out. He was just about to close the door when he turned back to stare at Severus. "Oh yes, Severus, by the way…" he paused for a moment, as though he were reconsidering his words, "a piece of advice. If you really want to change, forgive her."

Severus looked shocked for a moment. "Who are you talking about?" he said coolly, however, he knew, with a sickening sensation in his heart, who Remus was talking about.

Remus just smiled cryptically and then, he closed the door silently.

Severus stared blankly at the wall for a moment. Forgive her? How could he forgive her? She had meant everything to him… everything… how could one just erase such a person from memory? She had influenced his whole damn life…

Severus's mind went back into history for a moment.

_ There was a tentative knock on the door. It sounded surprisingly faint, yet one could almost perceive the urgency behind that mere sound. The rap on the door was soft and then proceeded by a period of deafening silence. After a few moments, in which no doubt someone's heart had stopped momentarily, a few more raps followed, this time louder and slowly gaining in decibels._

_ It was enough to startle Albus Dumbledore, the aged headmaster of Hogwarts __school__ of __Witchcraft__ and Wizardry. He initially had his nose stuck in a thick stack of various reports, all of which were neatly written in flowing script, and for the esteemed Albus Dumbledore to really pay such attention to it, it must have been unquestionably important. Albus Dumbledore straightened his almost-falling-off spectacles on the crook his of nose, cleared his throat, rubbed the wrinkles off his eyes and said, "Come in."_

_ The door remained stubbornly shut, its hinges tightly folded together and refusing to budge. Sighing, not of impatience but of worry, Albus Dumbledore repeated, "Come in."_

_ This time, the door did open, albeit slowly. Albus Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, as the supple frame of Severus Snape came into view. Severus, a seventh year Slytherin student, however, did not look any more comforted. On the contrary, he seemed to look even more uncomfortable. _

_ "Ah, Severus," Albus Dumbledore said amiably, trying to sooth Severus' obviously agitated nerves. "How did you get in anyway?" _

_ "It wasn't very difficult sir, all I had to do was guess the names of sweets," the voice came back soft and nervous, lacking all the characteristic sarcasm and snide remarks that marked a member of the Snape household._

_ Albus Dumbledore immediately straightened- his eyes wary. Something was at hand; he could tell by the way Severus was behaving. It was too unlike a Snape to be afraid and worried over a trivial matter. This only meant one thing- that something huge had happened, and the young Snape obviously had a part to play in it._

_ "Severus, take a seat," Albus Dumbledore gestured to an empty chair across his messy table, which was piled high with different books and stacks of parchments. Albus Dumbledore was often revered around by many of his kind as an oddity, a genius in his own right, and the state of his office only strengthened their belief- after all, who could stand the sight of such an office? _

_ Albus Dumbledore smiled a little wider, his eyes twinkling a little brighter, if that was remotely possible. "I won't bite you know, Severus," he said, seeing the young Snape hesitate. _

_ "It's not that headmaster," Severus replied, regaining back some of his usual composure. "I have something to confess."_

_ Albus Dumbledore nodded seriously, his eyes losing some of their twinkle. He looked up and stared into grim face of the younger wizard._

_ "Headmaster, all I ask of you is to let me finish first before jumping into conclusions," Severus continued. _

_ At this, Albus Dumbledore became a little frightened, something which the weathered wizard rarely felt. The polite, formal words uttered by a Snape, in such a serious, humble manner was very unnerving. Something told him that the matter at stake was very important and no doubt, unwanted. Albus Dumbledore nodded and let Severus continue._

_ Severus Snape opened his mouth, wanting to spew out a long confession but instead, nothing came out. Severus paused momentarily, strings of thoughts running through his brain, unread by the headmaster, who was still looking at the teenager in concern. Severus let out a bitter sigh that was inaudible to all but himself._

_ He had no idea how to phrase whatever he had in mind. After all, it was not something to joke about, and it was definitely not something many people had ever attempted to say. That was not surprising, as most people who said the very words he wanted to express found themselves either soulless, locked in Azkaban or worse still, dead under the cruel hands of the dark lord. All three possibilities were not what he wanted, yet it was a fate he had called upon himself. It was entirely his doing and Severus knew he deserved whatever that was about to come._

_ Pausing for yet another moment, he reconsidered. Should I really do this? That single question flooded his brain. By telling the truth, he would but his life under a risk, probably a fatal one. The consequences was horrible, and not only did Severus have a high chance of death, another possibility was there- that no one would have faith in him again._

_ And that was what was scaring him. _

_ Yet if he did not tell the truth, it would still eventually turn out, as truths have a habit of doing. It was a matter of time before he had to make a life-threatening decision, and somehow, Severus felt comfort in knowing that he had the wisdom of Albus Dumbledore behind him. Perhaps he could turn his circumstance into something positive and change what seemed like a bleak future._

_ Yes, his mind was made up._

_ With startling determination and resolve that was strange for a Slytherin, Severus Snape stared straight into the eyes of the aged wizard before him and bracing for a stunner al the very least, he rolled up his sleeve, only to reveal the lurid mass of black stained eternally on his arm._

_ For the first time in his entire life, Severus saw something- an Albus Dumbledore caught off guard. _

_It is ironic that all my life I have waited for this moment, and when it finally came, I wish I weren't here? _

_Severus Snape felt remorse wash over him, yet he held his face high and kept his eyes glued on the no-longer-twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore. _

_At least, I can still look him in the face. The Snapes are proud people. _

_Severus waited for a response; Albus Dumbledore had not uttered anything yet. In fact, he still looked as though he was trapped in a state of shock, something which was no doubt, pretty unfamiliar to him. Severus Snape braced himself for a few attacks maybe, just hoping he would have a chance to explain himself. _

_The silence was shattered. _

_"Severus, why?"__ Dumbledore asked softly, his every word laced with disappointment. _

_ That was all it took to break through the layers of hardened cold and faked emotions in Severus Snape. He had spent all his life in a dilemma, born into a family he never really liked, born to parents he hated, born to a heritage he went along with, born into a space with the Dark Lord that he did not want…_

_ All his life he had followed blindly, all his life he had never stood up for the better side, all his life he had never really made his own decision. Severus Snape broke down- all he needed was to look into the disappointment etched on Albus Dumbledore's face and it was one that he would never forget- one that he would probably see in his nightmares for life._

_ "I was weak," he said softly, remorsefully, "I shouldn't have joined."_

_ "Tell me why I should believe you," Albus Dumbledore cut in, his eyes cold, his tone brittle._

_ "You have to," Severus Snape said, his voice increasing in decibels and turning into hysterics._

_ "Tell me why I should believe you," Albus Dumbledore repeated again._

_ "Because I want to change!" Severus' voice thundered over everything else and it seemed as though time was put to a stop. No other noise could be heard, nothing seemed to have worked. Everything had stopped moving- even the clock that hung on the walls of the office. _

_ This was it- it was a matter of redemption or death._

_ "And I believe you," Albus Dumbledore said softly._

There had been more, of course.

_"I wish to become a spy." Severus said calmly, though somewhere inside him, a voice was protesting._

_ Are you insane? You'll be killed for sure!_

_ Not if I'm good at being a double spy._

_ No one's that good! It's only a matter of time._

_ I still want to try._

_ You will die eventually- either by Voldemort, who finds out that you've betrayed him and kills you slowly or in the war, by the aurors, who think you're a death eater._

_ I will do it!_

_ It's a lose-lose situation. Either way you die!_

_ I don't care._

_ Severus, are you nuts? Are you really willing to lose whatever bond you have with your family?_

_There was silence for a moment, before…_

_ Yes I am. _

_ "Severus. I will not allow it." Albus Dumbledore said flatly, turning down the teenager's offer immediately. "I will not even consider it."_

_ "Headmaster," Severus said, his voice getting louder, "It is my choice to make! I have made a mistake and I intend on redeeming myself!"_

_ "Suicide is not the way to repent, Severus," Albus Dumbledore said harshly._

_ "I can be the perfect spy. The Snapes have been firm supporters of the dark for decades; it is only a matter of time before I rise in his ranks. I can pass on information, think of all the lives you can save!" Severus said, ignoring the aged wizard._

_ "No." Albus Dumbledore shook his head firmly._

_ Severus sighed; the headmaster could be a stubborn fool if he wanted to be. Severus knew that he could just accept whatever Albus Dumbledore had told him to do- go into hiding, but Severus would never take the easy way out. He had done something wrong, and he was going to use his current predicament to good use, even if it cost him his life. _

_ All his life, there was something he valued more than anything else- trust. No one had trusted him before, the whole school had believed him to be a death eater in training, after all, his descendents had all been infamous for joining the dark side and half of them had gone to Azkaban previously. Everyone had doubted his intentions, even if they were from good will._

_ Severus had expected to die this very night, under the hands of a dementor but Albus Dumbledore had trusted him. And Severus was not going to throw that trust away._

_ I'll show him._

_"Headmaster, it is my choice to make. If you don't let me spy for you, I'll turn myself in to the aurors." Severus said calmly, his voice flat and his composure in check._

_ Albus Dumbledore stared at the young Snape, and admiration rose in him. He had definitely not expected such courage from Severus, and Albus Dumbledore sighed. He knew that Severus was not joking and would not hesitate to turn himself in._

_ One look at the young teenager and anyone would realise that Severus was far from lying. His eyes were cold and intent, his face serious. His face was calm yet his whole body was tense. However, beneath his physical appearance, determination radiated strongly for him._

_ The young Snape would not be swayed._

_ "Are you sure, Severus?" Albus Dumbledore tried one last time._

_ "Yes I am, headmaster."_

_ "Your family…" Albus Dumbledore asked, his voiced trailing on._

_ For the first time, he saw a break in the young Snape's composure, but it disappeared before he could really understand the look on Severus' face. _

_ "They will not know." _

_ Albus Dumbledore sighed. "For the last time, Severus, are you sure?"_

_ "For the last time, Professor, I am sure."_

He never told Albus of course, the true reason why he had changed.

He had changed… for her. For Lily, he had changed. Somewhere in his mind, he had pleaded to hope that maybe, after turning back to the light, she would return to him, maybe…

And how he missed her…

_It was the Hogsmede weekend and all but two students had happily trooped down to the little wizarding village. Severus Snape and Lily Evans were lying under a shady tree, Lily's coppery red hair lying across Severus's stomach. With one hand, Severus played with her hair, looping it around his fingers. _

_ "Lily…" he said suddenly, "do… do… do you love me?" he blurted out with all the charm of a gangly adolescent._

_ "Of course," Lily said with a laugh. _

_ However, Severus still persisted. "Will you always, always love me?"_

_ Lily gave a smile. "I will always, always love you…"_

Perhaps… perhaps… he should really forgive her, forgive her for running away with that Potter fool, forgive her for breaking their promise of love, forgive her for ruining his life, forgive her for marrying someone else and forgive her for _loving _someone else…

Perhaps he should forgive her…

Severus Snape stared thoughtfully at the blank wall for a moment. _Forgive her… _A small smile tugged on his lips.

He went back to marking the script, reading through the essay, and then finally, using his bright red ink, wrote the letter 'O' on the paper. If Remus Lupin had been in the room, he would have seen the comment Severus wrote-

_A promising future…_

**A/N: **

**I enjoyed writing this fic tremendously. Severus Snape is personally one of my most favourite characters and I have attempted to explore his personality and his past in this fic. I hope you liked it and remember…**

**Please review…**

**Thanks. **

****


End file.
